


Susie is a Slut for Leather

by AnxiousPeaches



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Danny has a camcord and decides to be a director, Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn Video, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousPeaches/pseuds/AnxiousPeaches
Summary: After deciding she can't stand being bored around the lodge anymore, Susie takes a walk through the Ormond realm. Instead of getting a peaceful winter stroll, she stumbles upon the new notorious killer of the realm: Ghostface. Luckily for Susie, she's a huge fan of what he has on his agenda for the day.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Susie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Susie is a Slut for Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glory_box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glory_box/gifts).



The second Ghost Face came into the Entity's world, Frank eyed him with suspicion. Something about the leather-clad shadow put everyone -- especially Frank -- on edge. The antagonism only got worse as time went on. Now Frank was at the point where he loudly would proclaim to no one in particular that he'd slit the Ghost's throat if he ever dared to show his face around the lodge. 

Susie knew all of this. Of course she did. She had to listen to it practically every day. 

Time and time again, she wondered what Ghost had done to get so under Frank's skin. Was it the fact he encroached on Frank's title of being the edgiest killer in all the realms? Or maybe it was the way he'd come and go in any realm, never belonging yet acting like he owned it all? Whatever it was, she knew she'd get no answers out of Frank. He simply forbade any of Legion to interact with Ghostface unless it was to stab the man in the face. 

Susie had just left the lodge after she noticed Frank was about to go on one of his tangents. A harsh wind blew through the Ormond resort, causing drifts of snow to build up between large tree trunks. Snow clung to her frizzy pink hair for a second before melting from her heat. The sheet of white would always be there in Ormond, coating the small realm in unending cold. Even her pink Christmas sweater couldn't keep the icy bite off her. 

A little frostbite wouldn't stop her, regardless. She trudged through the snow, bored out of her mind at the thought of spending yet another day staring at the endless fire. She didn't want to listen to Julie talk shit about the other killers. She didn't need to hear Frank's kill quota for the last ten trials. She didn't care how far Joey could aim a stream of piss.

Once again, she wished the ski lift would work so that she could go up into the mountings. Even if she didn't have her old snowboard with her, walking around in the mountains didn't sound so bad. Maybe the Entity bothered to place some other landmarks around the rocky cliff edges that no one else had discovered. She was idly wondering how far she'd get before the next trial when something distracted her. 

A sweet, musky scent flowed through the air. She paused, trying to discern where it was coming from. Then she noticed the tracks a couple of yards from where she stood. Human. Fairly small too. Definitely not someone like that guy with the traps. They led away from the safety of the lodge and toward the areas that most of Legion ignored. 

Susie was no one to ignore the chance for adventure. She cautiously followed the steps, noticing that the smell grew stronger the closer she got. It reminded her of the cologne her dad would wear too much of when he went to work. Not totally unpleasant; more overwhelming than anything else. 

She stopped when she reached the three little buildings once meant to be enjoyed by rich lodge guests. Long ago, the other Legion members deemed the cabins too lame to be a good hang out spot. Susie had never bothered to look inside one before but now she was curious. Was the Entity trying to lead her somewhere was this something else? 

Two of them were barely standing, just wooden shells that leaked snow inside. The last one -- the one where the tracks led -- managed to look like an actual place someone would rent. No broken windows or empty door frames. The roof managed to keep intact. In all honesty, it looked better than the lodge did. 

The briefest thought flew through her mind that maybe it was dangerous to be following a stranger deep into the woods. It promptly flew out of her mind just as quickly as it came. Susie refused to let herself be afraid of anything ever again. 

She pushed open the door, not noticing how the hinges moved so smoothly despite supposedly being left untouched for years. The bright snow outside made the light coming through the windows just bright enough for her to see into the tiny one-room suite. She took a hesitant step inside as her eyes drifted over a dusty bed, a fuzzy-screened TV, a fancy camcorder resting on a tripod, a ghostly white face stretched out in a hollow scream-- 

Her feet tripped over themselves as she tried to back out of the doorway. The pounding of her heart sounded as loud as the thud of her ass hitting the wooden porch outside. The Ghost Face's body shook as his deep laugh came out of the mask, distorted by some kind of filter. Susie realized at that moment she'd never heard the man make a sound before. She expected his voice to be nasally considering the imitation Frank always made of it. It was surprisingly deep. 

"You just got here and you're already running away?" he asked, taking a few steps to stand over her. As surprised as she was to see him, he acted like she'd been expected to visit all along. She didn't like the way he made her feel so off guard. The warning bells in her head started to ring. "Come on, Susie, let me show you what I've done to the place." She had been prepared to scramble away before he said her name. The acknowledgment that he knew of her made her pause. That hesitation was all he needed to take control. 

He grabbed her legs and dragged her inside, ignoring her flailing arms as she protested. "Let me go, creep," she snapped before something knocked the air out of her lungs. He kept one heavy boot on top of her chest as the door shut behind them. The pressure wasn't hard enough to crack her bones or anything, but enough to make her uncomfortable. 

She barely registered the sound of the lock on the door being set in place. Her fingers were still trying to pry the black work-boot off her chest. There was no master plan of escape forming in her mind. Locked door or not, she'd find a way through it. If she could break apart a pallet with two kicks she could knock a door down. 

"You're being a terrible house guest," he tutted above her, the black eyes of the mask bearing down on her face. Her eyes followed down his body, admiring the black leather that fit tight across his chest. An unmistakable bulge in his pants made her stomach do a flip. The black boot hurt still but now she honestly couldn't bring herself to hate the feeling of being pinned beneath him. "You didn't even bother to wipe the snow off your shoes before coming in," he said, clearly amused with himself. 

She started to understand why Frank hated the guy so much. Anyone this cocky would get under Frank's skin real fast. If he knew that this guy was living in a cabin in their realm, he'd have a total shit fit. 

"Well you're being a terrible host," she huffed under the pressure currently crushing her boobs down. "Aren't you supposed to give me a tour of the crib, asshole?" 

She knew that she had every right to be afraid of Ghost Face, yet the fear hadn't come. At least, not at that moment. She could only feel a sense of curiosity and something else. Something warm and needy. An ache that wouldn't stop egging her to fondle that bulge until he showed her what he could do with it. 

It took him only a second to respond. She expected him to be angry with her -- that's how Frank would have reacted if she talked to him like that -- but the man on top of her didn't seem ruffled in the slightest. "Sure thing, sweetie," he said, grabbing her waves of pink hair as he yanked her up to her feet. This elicited a sharp yelp of pain from her chapped pink lips. "Let's start with the bedroom, shall we?" 

Considering that the cabin was only one room, she had little time to think of any witty comeback. He shoved her down on the bed that stood only a few feet away from where all of this had started. The tight hold on her hair lessened finally, but now she was coughing from all the dust too much to enjoy it. 

The slightest movement out of the corner of her eye made her look up. Ghost Face leaned over to his camcorder and pressed a button. The television that was pointed toward the bed went from fuzzy to a video of herself, leaned over a dirty bed with her ass up in the air. She glanced at the camcorder and back at the screen. 

"When I found this thing in Frank's room, I just knew I had to try it," Ghost Face said. "I'm more of a photography guy myself but imagine how pissed he'll be when he finds out I recorded over his and Julie's sex tape." He continued with his smug spiel but Susie's mind went elsewhere as she finally put two and two together. He leaned over her and she felt something hot prod against her ass. Heat filled the pit of her stomach again.

"Not going to lie, the bedroom is a lot more interesting with you here like this," he purred through the filter. His hand slid down her back, over her ass, and onto her thigh. The touch of his leather made her shiver as he pried her legs apart. "How old are you, anyway? Nineteen?"

"I'm sixteen," she said after coughing out more dust. She sounded irritated with him but, secretly, she took it as a compliment. 

Her eyes wandered toward the TV screen. There was something so gross about watching herself getting felt up in a dirty room by a masked stranger. Not gross in the way Julie vented about Frank's weird bedroom habits. This was different. This was gross but sexy.

"Hm," he paused, "I didn't think girls your age could get tits that big," he said as his hand slipped underneath her skirt. Instantly her face flushed red, not because of the obvious remark about her chest but because she knew right where his hands were headed. He was about to discover something that not even Julie knew about. 

All that time, he hadn't bothered to tie up her arms. Maybe he knew she didn't plan on fighting it or maybe he felt confident he could overpower her. Either way, she was to busy focusing on the way his leather felt against her skin to care about escaping. 

She did her best not to buck her hips into the touch as he trailed over the delicate fabric of her tights. He paused when he noticed the fabric was shredded apart beneath his hand. Her wetness coated the fingertips of his gloves as he brushed across her pussy. Not even a layer of underwear stood in his way. Wearing tights was annoying enough when she wanted to finger herself. She'd long ago found the best solution was to ditch the panties and cut the tights open. Easy access. 

"Oh?" he hummed, pulling his hand back up to look at the slick. The sudden loss of his touch made her huff with annoyance. She didn't want him to  _ stop _ . "I had no idea you were going to come so prepared." She could hear the approval in his voice.

"Are you going to take advantage of that or just make commentary?" she asked, earning herself a firm tug of her hair. He pulled her head up until her back arched and her ass ground against his groin. She simply embraced the new position, teasing herself against him until she'd proven she'd be good. 

Relief flooded her body when he finally put his hand back under her skirt. He kept his movements rough and open, not aiming for any particular spot. She jerked her hips into him, gasping as soon as she angled herself in a way that made him touch her clit. Something snapped inside her mind. The ache from before flooded through her mind until it was all she could think about. 

He chuckled, perhaps noticing her response. Even then, he didn't bother directing his touch to that spot. At least, not on purpose. He seemed much more interested in simply exploring the most intimate parts of her, only accidentally touching her clit once in a while. Each time, a hot breath flew out of her mouth until she finally let out a needy whine. 

"Fuck me," she gasped when the need became too much. Her voice came out quiet, like she wasn't sure if she should be asking.

"What was that?" he asked, the amusement in his voice evident. If she were in a more controlled state of mind, she might have dug her feet in stubbornly and refused to ask again. Unfortunately, the desire easily outweighed her pride. 

"Fuck me, please," she said it louder that time. Her ass ground against him as if to send a clear message. She knew what she wanted and it was his dick inside her as soon as possible. 

He didn't come back with his usual snarky response. For a moment she thought she'd somehow scared off the weirdo, if that was even possible. Then she looked at the television. Even on the fuzzy screen, she could see him pull out his dick from the confines of his tight leather pants and squirt a bottle of something over it. Probably lube. Julie would be jealous. Frank never used any with her. 

Living with boys for the past few years had left Susie well acquainted with dicks. It honestly seemed like Joey and Frank would never shut up about theirs. She'd also found a way to get her hands on some sizable toys to play with when the others weren't around. 

Still, none of them were quite as long or girthy as the dick about to enter her. Her body all but quivered in anticipation. The ache turned to fire rushing through her veins. Something hot and thick prodded at her entrance. It didn't slip in easily like the times she'd played with herself. He didn't know her body as well as she did but in a weird way that just made it hotter. They were complete strangers. She'd placed her body in the control of a psychopathic killer and god, she loved everything about it. 

"Just remember, sweetie," he breathed in her ear as he leaned over her, "you asked for it." He said it like it was some sort of punishment. Maybe for the other people he fucked, it was one. 

She was about to come back with some sort of snarky demand but then the head of dick finally found its way in. All the air flew out of her lungs as he slid forward, not once pausing to make sure her body was ready for it. A sharp pain filled her gut as he drew himself all the way forward, back out, then in again. Each time he pushed, she felt a dull crushing sensation that overrode anything else. Sounds of discomfort escaped her mouth, each one earning her another tug from her hair. Her fingernails dug into the thin mattress beneath her as she tried to maintain some sense of balance. 

He never paused to let her catch a breath nor loosened the grip on her soft pink hair. Yet, after a few minutes of slowly jutting into her, she noticed the feeling stopped being so unbearable. The dull pain was still there but hints of pleasure started to slowly come over her. The two feelings mixed in ways she didn't think possible.

"Can't you be faster than this?" she asked, finally mustering up the courage to demand more. 

"Trying to get it over as fast as possible?" Even without seeing his face, she could hear his grin just from the tone of his voice. 

It didn't escape her this was something most girls should hate. If she wasn't the way she was, perhaps she'd be just as terrified as any normal person. Perhaps that was what he hoped for in his victims. Some of the other killers got off on people being scared of them. 

That ache still burned within her, though. His soft thrusts weren't going to scratch the itch she had. She needed to do something that would make him fuck her like she wanted. "I thought you were supposed to be the biggest creep out of all of us. I could get a better ride than this from my dildo," she said. 

Instantly the grip on her hair released. She tumbled into the bed only to be whipped around by her shoulders to face him. Her upper thighs were now wet from the slick and lube he'd spread around earlier. She felt strangely vulnerable being face to face with him. On the outside, all she could see was a leather-clad man in a mask with a raging hard-on hanging out. Whatever he felt on the inside was hidden away, only revealed by the tone of his voice a few seconds later. 

"You know, when I saw you guys I thought Julie would be the one whoring herself out. I never took you to be the slut of the group," he said with a mixture of annoyance and smugness. 

A red flush covered Susie's cheeks as the words registered in her mind. To anyone who didn't know her well, they might have thought she was embarrassed or ashamed. Instead, the idea of being called a slut by someone so dangerous simply fed the burning ache within her. She slipped a hand over the head of his dick, grinning at the way it twitched at her touch. Beneath the filter of his mask, she could hear his heavy breathing shiver. 

She leaned into him, pointing her mouth to where she assumed his ear would be. "How about you give this slut what she wants, then, and fuck her like you mean it," she said breathlessly. 

He shoved her down onto the bed and forced her legs open, much wider this time. Cold air blew against the wetness forming around her and she realized just how sensitive she felt down there. The heat that flooded her veins before now pooled at her crotch, begging to feel that fullness once again. He could see it on her face too; that flush of arousal and the glimmer of need in her eyes. 

A sharp blade slipped underneath her sweater. She could feel his leather gloves graze against her skin as he pushed it all the way up and then dragged his knife down through the fabric. The sound of its rip made goosebumps form over her arms. Even her lacy purple bra wasn't safe from his blade. He cut right through the center, letting her breasts flow free from the cups. 

_ That _ seemed to be what got him going. He shoved himself in, one hand clenched tight around her tit and the other digging into her hip. Every sharp poke simply enhanced the feeling of his dick moving inside her. Even the crushing feeling of his weight on her right breast made her overwhelmed with arousal. 

Satisfied with the speed, he started going harder at it, pounding into her with a strength that would severely hurt someone who didn't have the sturdiness that the Entity provided its killers. Her eyes lulled back as he ground up against a particularly sweet spot inside her. Her body clenched around his dick, squeezing against him as he pistoned back and forth. She'd never thought pain would be sexy until she felt his dick beating her body into submission.

"You're taking this like a pro. I thought your cunt would be loose since, well, you're a slut, but  _ god  _ this is good," he groaned, the sound of exhaustion coating his voice. She worried he might be getting close to the end too soon. Julie had told her before that was always a problem for her when she fucked Frank. Ghost Face quickly perked up though. "Tell the camera how much you love this cock. Worship it," he ordered. His thrusts slowed down as if to threaten he might stop. 

Her mind raced as she struggled to come up with something to say. She'd never watched porn but she'd heard her stepdad listening to dirty VHS tapes when her mom was working at the bar late nights. The girls on them always said stuff that made her cringe. She'd always wondered if that was just a thing men liked: girls saying fake shit to boost their egos. Judging from the noises her stepdad made, he must have liked it. 

She started spouting off the same lines, imitating that ridiculous tone the other girls put on. Mostly complimenting the size of her dick. The only genuine thing to come out of her mouth was when she begged to for him cum inside her. That one, she meant. 

There was something honestly satisfying to see the way it worked him up. He pounded into her like some kind of sex toy, using her and not caring how she felt. Her eyes trailed over to the camera to watch him violently dive deep inside her. Breasts bouncing at the movement. Hips fluidly gutting her. After a few minutes of watching herself be blissfully wrecked, she hiked up the hem of her skirt so she could play with her clit. The second she touched herself, a moan flew out of her mouth. All that fire and need and stimulation were reaching boiling point. She just needed one more thing to push her over the edge. 

"Fuck, yes," she gasped, body quivering under all the intensity of the situation. "More, please, give me more," she pleaded with him, her hand digging into his shoulder as she watched him fuck her into oblivion. 

"If I fuck you any harder I'm going to lose my goddamn dick," he half laughed, half moaned. 

Her mind flew to all of the things she'd been told about sex. Most of that came from Julie, the only woman she knew close enough to discuss that kind of stuff. There was one thing that almost always got Julie off when Frank simply wasn't cutting it. 

"Choke me," Susie said suddenly. 

Ghost Face's pace didn't slow but he did tilt his head at her. Even with the mask on, she could tell he was curious. "You want me to strangle you?" he asked. 

"What, you gotta problem with that?" she asked as she wiped a sweaty strand of hair from her face. Her makeup was probably melting off her at that point but she was beyond caring about her appearance at that point. "Come on, Mr. Scary Serial Killer, choke me!"

"God, you really are a crazy bitch," he chuckled as he let go of her body to wrap both hands around her neck. 

Instantly, the pressure crushed around her throat to the point she heard something crack. Julie never told her how or why it was supposed to feel good. Now that she couldn't breathe, she wasn't sure why she ever thought it would be a good idea. Tears welled up in her eyes involuntarily as she stared up at the uncaring face of the ghostly mask. 

The discomfort of being unable to breath began to dull almost everything else. The feeling of the mattress underneath her. The sound of his breathing. The throbbing ache in her breast where he'd clawed at it. The only thing she could feel was his dick moving inside her and the desperate need for air. She felt like she'd stopped being a person and started becoming just a feeling. 

Finally, she'd reached her boiling point. The burning ache tipped over the edge, rocking her into an orgasm that might have made her cry out if she could make a sound at all. Suffocation and pleasure mixed in a way that shouldn't have felt so perfect. Julie had been so right. Susie almost wished she could tell her about it but she knew she'd get a real earful if any of her friends -- especially Frank -- ever found out she fucked Ghost Face. 

She stared up at those black eyes, too overcome with bliss to realize she was dying. Her body spasmed around his dick over and over again. The darkness took over, pulling her into the first death she'd ever experienced in the Entity's realm. 

When Susie woke up on the couch in her room at the lodge, she thought it had all been a dream. Her sweater showed no signs of being cut open. There were no bruises on her neck or breast from where he'd held onto her. The slit in her stockings was still there but that was just a permanent feature of her wardrobe at that point. 

Downstairs, she could hear Joey and Julie laughing loudly. No dirty cabin. No fuzzy TV. No man clad in leather. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. A part of her wished she'd woken up with that weirdo and gone for round two. 

She let a sigh as she rolled out of bed. Maybe it was best that it was just a dream. On the bright side, at least she didn't have to hear Frank scream about his ruined sex tape. She reached for a comb on her dilapidated dresser so she could brush the knots out of her bleach-damaged hair. 

There were dozens of Polaroid pictures stuck to her mirror, mostly of her and Julie together. One photograph, however, made her pause. This one wasn't as faded as the others. The ink was more vivid than the stuff she'd taken years ago with her best friend. 

Her own cold dead eyes looked up at the camera, their crystal-blue color looking too vivid next to her too-pale skin. Pearly white cum leaked down her half-open mouth. Her body laid on a dusty mattress with coils of intestines and lumpy organs spilling out a large slit in her stomach. Even just looking at it made her clutch the spot where the wound should have been. That familiar gloved hand held his dick deep into the bloody pile. 

Susie could hear Frank scream out in rage somewhere from within the lodge. A nice present had been left behind in the leader of Legion's bedroom; a tape that recorded well beyond anything Susie would ever remember. At that moment, though, she could only stare at the inscription on the bottom of the photo written in thick sharpie marker. 

**_XOXO - Ghost Face_ **

  
  
  



End file.
